inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Go
"Don't Go" is a song recorded by In Real Life for their debut studio album, She Do. Its music video was released a month later on September 20, 2019. Lyrics 1: Sergio Calderon Dime por qué ya no me hablas Yo sé que tú no ere' las misma sin mí Puedes decir que no me amas Pero te gusta como te amo a ti ¿Por qué pregunta' si me enojo? Si sabe' claro que esta cosa 'ta así But I don't like when you go Brady Tutton So baby, don't spend all your nights alone Because you're more than a text on my phone And can I say what I mean with no one in between? And take you places that nobody knows Sergio Calderon I like when you show up She hit me with that glow up Vente, mami, tú eres pa' mi Yo me muero cuando yo te veo Yo pierdo todo control Vente, mami, tu eres pa' mi Yo me muero cuando yo te veo 2: Conor Smith Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah If she a part of me, pardon me if I'm bein' blunt Give it all to me, but I'll never be what you want You tellin' me that you good, that only causes confusion If you never state the problem, you'll never find a solution Why you got me losin' sleep over shit we used to dream about? We just gotta beat the odds 'til they even out I'ma always lift you up when you seemin' down And that's love, something you don't know a thing about But if I'm gonna be the one, then I gotta set the example Now I'm fillin' up the water, it's gettin' harder to handle And I don't wanna break, it's gettin' harder to take I been patient all my life, it's gettin' harder to wait Gettin' hard to mistake all the facade and the fake I'm spittin' lyrical miracles, oh my God, I'm a saint I always had a desperate obsession of bein' great Feel I'm bustin' with the flow so you know that there's no debate Chance Perez and Brady Tutton So baby, don't spend all your nights alone (All alone) 'Cause you're more than a text on my phone Can I say what I mean (What I mean) with no one in between? Take you places that nobody knows Sergio Calderon I like when you show up She hit me with that glow up Vente, mami, tú eres pa' mi Yo me muero cuando yo te veo Yo pierdo todo control Vente, mami, tu eres pa' mi Yo me muero cuando yo te veo Yo pierdo todo control Sergio Calderon Hasta pa' acá bonita Aunque lo que haces mal Hazte mi señorita Nunca vas a encontrar este amor que sana Yo sé que tú te afana' But I don't like when you go Sergio Calderon Woo! Music Video Trivia ★ It is one of the songs never performed prior to the release of the album. ★ Conor stated that it was his favorite track because the band helped write it. References Category:Songs Category:She Do songs Category:Songs with music videos